This is Us
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang aneh di mata orang lain. Tapi siapa yang peduli jika keduanya saling mencintai, bukan? ChanBaek.


Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih yang sangat terkenal di sekolah mereka. Pasangan fenomenal sejak keduanya mengumumkan bahwa keduanya sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak, perbedaan mencolok mereka sangat sangat menarik. Jadi tidak heran jika keduanya selalu menjadi perbincangan orang disekitar mereka jika keduanya tengah bersama.

Baekhyun si lelaki dengan tinggi 174 cm. Dan Chanyeol, si wanita dengan tinggi 185 cm.

Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang sangat mencolok tersebut, keduanya selalu menjadi bisik-bisik orang disekitar.

Tapi siapa yang peduli, jika sudah cinta yang bermain diantara kedua anak adam-hawa itu.

" _Oppa_."

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wanita tercintanya. Dengan senyuman ia memberikan deheman untuk menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia menggengam tangan Chanyeol kemudian menuntun wanita itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ah, dan satu lagi yang membuat mereka bisa saling mencintai. Tempat tinggal keduanya berada di satu gedung _apartement_ yang sama. Maka dari itu, keduanya dapat sering bertemu dan mulai dekat. Setelah saling memahami, keduanya mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang disebut dengan cinta.

Baekhyun memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil daripada Chanyeol, namun hal tersebut tidak menghambat dirinya untuk melindungi wanitanya. _Well_ , Baekhyun adalah anggota klub hapkido sejak dirinya di sekolah dasar. Jadi dia memiliki tenaga yang kuat untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Jika bus yang mereka tumpangi sesak deengan orang-orang, Baekhyun akan menjaga sisi kanan-kiri tubuh Chanyeol untuk melindungi gadis itu. Dan juga tidak lupa memberikan tatapan tajam bagi para lelaki yang menatap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun akan menjinjitkan tubuhnya untuk mencuri ciuman dari Chanyeol ketika tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

 _So romantic_.

Tapi...

Sebenarnya sikap jantan Baekhyun hanya terlihat jika dirinya berada di depan umum.

Hal tersebut akan hilang jika dirinya hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Terlebih jika keduanya telah berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol dengan pintu yang terkunci. _Fyi_ , Chanyeol tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Dia adalah wanita yang mandiri.

Sikap jantannya itu akan hilang berserta dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tatapan tajam untuk lelaki hidung belang di bus akan terganti dengan tatapan sayu melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedangkan dirinya tengah duduk manis diatas ranjang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Chan-"

"Apa _oppa_?"

Chanyeol itu bukan wanita yang selalu bersikap manis, melainkan dirinya cukup pendiam untuk seorang perempuan. Ia lebih senang berada di dunianya, karena banyak teman-teman perempuannya yang menghindar darinya karena tidak nyaman dengan tinggi badannya. Begitu juga dengan lelaki yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tinggi badannya. Dan semua berubah saat dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kumohon~ _aahh_!"

"Mohon apa, _oppa?"_

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Chanyeol, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan pasrah kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya. Ia menungging di hadapan Chanyeol. Memperlihatkan lubangnya yang tengah berkedut dengan tali yang menjuntai dari dalam lubangnya yang telah berisi dildo bergetar di dalamnya.

"Aku _aahh_ tidak mau hanya ini _hhh_ yang berada di _aahh_ dalam lubangku _nghh_ ~" manik sipit Baekhyun melirik sebuah benda yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. "Aku juga _aahh_ ingin itu~"

Chanyeol menunjukkan seringainya. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam kearah bokong mulus Baekhyun. Tangannya meraba bokong tersebut kemudian menamparnya keras hingga menimbulkan ciplakkan tangannya disana. Dua jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun, mendorong benda berbentuk kapsul yang telah berada di dalam lubang Baekhyun agar semakin dalam masuk ke tubuh Baekhyun.

Desahan Baekhyun yang semakin keras membuat semangat di dalam dirinya semakin terbakar. Begitu pula dengan libidonya. Lubang berkedut Baekhyun yang menghisap jemarinya membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat sebuah dildo berbentuk penis yang menempel di bagian depan kain kulit berbentuk celana dalam. Chanyeol memakai benda yang menyerupai celana dalam tersebut kemudian mengencangkan bagian yang seperti gesper di bagian samping pinggulnya. Ia juga membenarkan letak batang penis silikon yang menempel di bagian depan agar tepat berada di depan _klitoris_ nya. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah terpasang dengan benar, Chanyeol menaiki ranjang kemudian kembali menampar pipi bokong Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengeluarkan dildo kapsul dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan penis silikon miliknya berada di depan lubang Baekhyun. Ia menggesekkan penis tersebut lalu mendesis nikmat, karena hal tersebut membuat _klitoris_ di kewanitaannya ikut tergesek. Tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan 'penis'nya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Kyaa_ Channie~"

Desahan feminim Baekhyun selalu menjadi kesukaan Chanyeol. Wanita tinggi itu memegang pinggang Baekhyun, menahan tubuh lelaki mungil itu agar tidak menjauh darinya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan keras. Hentakan-hentakan kuat ia berikan pada titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Tidak berenti sampai situ, Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak gerakan pinggulnya. Sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya, Chanyeol merogoh meja di samping ranjang untuk mengambil 'mainan' lainnya. Sebuah silikon berbentuk bulat dengan lubang kecil di tengahnya. Tidak hanya polos, 'mainan' tersebut juga dibentuk menyerupai vagina perempuan. Tangannya menjulur kedepan tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan penis mungil Baekhyun kedalam lubang 'mainan' tersebut.

" _Aahh_ Channie! Aku _aahh_ tidak suka _ummhh ouhh_."

"Kau tidak suka _sshh_ tapi mendesah _aashh_."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol sangat berlebihan kepadanya. Belum lagi putingnya yang bergesekkan dengan kain sprei, perih namun berefek nikmat untuk Baeekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya juga bergerak mengesekkan benda silikon di penis Baekhyun, mengeluar-masukkan penis Baekhyun dari lubang di 'mainan' tersebut. Ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyuna bergetar karena merasaka dinding lubangnya merasa perih akibat 'penis' Chanyeol menggesek cepat.

Saat keduanya hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar ujung 'penis' Chanyeol semakin dalam menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Dan jangan lupakan dildo kapsul yang juga terdorong semakin dalam hingga mengenai pangkal ususnya. Semakin tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat dirinya mencapai puncaknya. Sperma miliknya memncrat kuat hingga mengotori 'mainan' di penisnya, tangan Chanyeol dan juga perutnya.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun setelah mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya yang mencrat kedalam lubang Baekhyun lewat saluran kecil dari dildo penis yang di pakainya.

.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang berada di depan dadanya, menghisap puting payudara datarnya yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan mendongak kearahnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi pada penisku."

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak! Itu sangat aneh!"

Decihan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Wanita itu menggesekkan lututnya pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas. "Bukankah itu cara kerja penismu?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. "Aku lebih suka penis yang masuk kedalam anusku," kepala Baekhyun menunduk. Ia menatap penis buatan yang masih di kenakan Chanyeol kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan 'penis' Chanyeol.

"Aku berharap kau mempunyai penis yang lebih besar dari ini, Chanyeol."

"Itu sudah ukuran XL."

"Tapi aku ingin yang lebih besar~ aku suka yang besar-besar. Kecuali dadamu. Itu aneh bagiku jika itu besar."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun memasukkan 'penis' Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Matanya terpejam saat mengulum 'penis' tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang ikut memejamkan matanya dan menekan kepala Baekhyun. Merasakan kenikmatan pada kelaminnya saat Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya kedepan, sehingga _klitoris_ nya akan tergesek memberikan sengatan listrik yang nikmat.

' _Aku juga berharap terlahir sebagai lelaki agar aku bisa memberikan kenikmatan untukmu dari penis asliku, Baek.'_

.

oOo

.

 _Bhak! Ini apaaaa LOL._

 _Well... karena banyak yang gak suka Baekhyun di-gs-in. Jadi aku bikin versi gs nya Chanyeol aja lah ya. Biar anti-mainstream *tebar bunga*_


End file.
